Broken Glass
by As White As Snow
Summary: He watched her slowly break. The beauty made by something terrible is amazing. The beauty of a smashed hope is the most entrancing thing in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first time posting a story. I hope to update regularly. This chapter is the poem I wrote that I am basing a multi chap off. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Broken glass

The beauty made by something terrible is amazing. The beauty of a smashed hope is the most entrancing thing in the world.

No matter how shocking and dangerous

Terrible, horrible

That sight may seem

In your eyes

The light that will bend through those shards

Makes a visual spectacle

Almost worth the smashing

What you see

And how you will react

It is terrible

It is beautiful

It is fate

The stunning beauty

Of something gone

Of something terrible

The awe of it

And the stunningness

Makes us all know

Shattered hope

Is still amazing

Shattered hope

Is not hope lost

It is what will happen

It is not what we want

But when it comes

Maybe the sight

Of broken glass

Is true beauty

Not perfection-it can never be perfect

Perfection is broken glass


	2. Chapter 2

It is horrible to see. Does she even know that I exist at all any more? After all that we went through, she has forgotten me.

It used to be great, when I could talk about when we would get married. I pulled it off as a joke, almost. The thoughts of her as being mine were secure. They were final. Nobody could tell me otherwise. Our relationship was delicate, but beautiful, like a glass vase.

But things changed. And now, she is engaged to that Bradley guy. She fell for him. She fell, we fell. Our relationship smashed into a thousand pieces. How could something so beautiful become such a devastating sight when it fell?

When we lost contact, it wasn't so horrible. Our glass vase got put into a box stored in the attic. There were no risks that way. It was safe until the house was demolished. But somebody else found the vase. Bradley dropped it. Now it is dead.

How could I let this happen? I shattered the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi guys!

So, I hope you like what I have written so far. Anyway, I have been working hard at writing this and I hope you enjoy.

This chapter is for Lara D, the first person to favourite my story, and civicprincess322994294for being the first person to review.

I would also like to give thanks to my fabulous new beta Gifted Shadows, for being such great support and motivation since the very start.

Please review!

I must have shattered it. It must have been all my fault. Surely she couldn't do this if she actually had feelings for me. It can't be possible that she would go and get engaged if she liked me any where close to how much I like her.

But she IS engaged, and to a guy that could not be any more different to me at all! Almost as if she was trying to say that she hated everything about me. As if I disgusted her so much, she needed someone that was nothing like me. Someone 'normal. 'How could I have been so stupid?

At a certain point, it was obvious there was something between us. We never said anything about it, and I just assumed something would magically happen, and we would become a couple, just like that!

I thought it was evident enough. Maybe it was the childish side of me, never willing to do anything. It was my stubborn streak doing this to me. I told myself things, things I regret saying later on. I decided that it must be destiny. Nobody can change that. So I would just let it happen.

But I was the one that should have said something. It was all me. So now, it is all my fault. I hurt myself. I hurt myself a whole lot more than I hurt her. She's fine. She is leading her own, happy life. She is getting ready to rid herself of me forever. How could she do this? How could I let her do this?

Could it be, that I knew what she really wanted? Did I do this to make her happy? I must have. Maybe my destiny was to make her happy for the rest of her life, but this certainly wasn't the way I expected it to be. So what am I saying?

I think I know. I need to grow up. Surely, I am being selfish, wanting her for all my own. I just need to let her be. Should I?

A/N I would like to know if you guys want me to continue with this style of semi-poetry writing, or move the fic into a more traditional writing style. Please let me know, in either a review or PM.

Peace, love, chocolate and books


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry if there are too many errors in this chapter, but I am too impatient to wait for it to get betad. I will update once my beta is done with it.

PenguinLoverGurl- Thanks for the review. I agree that Sabrina's POV is getting way too overused, which is why I decided to do things a bit differently. I heard about your Dad too, and my thoughts go out to him, you and your family.

She sees the normality, and oh how she smiles. I see her, and wonder, how could I not see why this road took her the way that it did? She said she wanted to lead a normal life. So that is what she has been given.

I can't stand to see her walk away, with that smile on her face. I have no reason to stop her though. All that we had is now gone. I am stuck with only memories, and with even those scarce, I feel hopeless. It is gone. It is ripped. Torn, smashed, destroyed. It was all I ever wanted. But it was all she never wanted. So she smiles. How I love to see that smile on her face. How it makes her seem to glow, how her eyes smile, not just her mouth. I just wish...

Could that smile never be for me?

I can't take it any longer. My world is just a fantasy. All I ever thought we had is now as real as a mirage in the desert. I weep for myself. I weep for her smiles. I need them. How I miss them.

Bradley stole them all. How I wish that he was not her wish. How I hope to have a hope. Now I want, I need, I bleed. It can't be taken back. I'm never gonna get her back. So I pity myself. I think of her smiles. She is still mine. I know it cannot be, but my mind insists.

If I do something, can that change things? But will the things I do change? My actions. MY actions. I shall bear consequence. I must take my stand. I will sweep her in my arms. Make no mistake, I shall bring that smile back to life.

A/N I hope you liked it. Peace, love, chocolate and books!


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is. The day I dread. The one day that should be mine. But no. Not now. Maybe not ever. She chose him, and if I get rejected today, what is there to do?

But here goes nothing. I wait for my time, yet this is my time. My moment is surely what she waits for. My moment is the time when I stop what is wrong. I will stop it happening. Take my stand, change it all. My doubt is gone, faded away. Here it is now, the time of "now or never". They say, "... Or forever hold your peace." But I cannot do that. So I must do this. For her, not for me. For her.

She is there now. She is standing, waiting. I can see her. But not only the outside. I see her thoughts. Why didn't I say anything? Why did I never call? What happened? She says nothing, but I can feel her mind screaming.

There are the words I have waited to hear. My cue to do this, but then I stop. Just for a moment, I am frozen by a thought. A dreadful thought. She wouldn't do this if she didn't want it. Then surely, she doesn't want me. But I hold on to my purpose, for it is all I have. It has taken me this long to do something. I can't lose her. I must at least try. I close my eyes and just move.

My hiding spot is suddenly no longer my location. I am suspended. I can't say a thing. This isn't the rescue she would want. The crowd goes silent, then frantic, but I know I have just one purpose here and now. So I say it to her, to her irritated grin.

"Hello, Stinky."  
Yesterday 3:12PM


End file.
